DESTINY
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Un grupo de jovenes amigos deciden ir a la feria a disfrutar de las atracciones hasta que descubren una caseta de adivinacion del futuro...(TAICHIxYAMATO)
1. Default Chapter

**Este fanfic esta basado en los personajes de Digimon por lo que los personajes realmente pertenecen a Bandai o Toei o quienes sean sus creadores, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes, pero la historia si que es mía, con ello solo pretendo pasar un buen rato escribiendo algo alternativo a la serie original de Digimon nada mas.**

**Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (Steve Burnside)**

**DESTINY**

**Capitulo 1**

**El secreto de Yamato**

**Era de noche , un grupo de amigos conversaban, mientras paseaban tranquilos los muchachos eran seis, debían tener alrededor de 18 años, Taichi(Tai para los amigos) un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate fundido que no paraba de sonreír, a su lado estaba Mimi una joven con el pelo teñido de rosa que sonreía al igual que Tai, delante de ellos iban Joe un chico de cabello algo largo y con gafas que parecía enojado, a su lado estaba Kousiro mas conocido como Izzi, un chico bajito pero de rostro simpático, su cabello castaño y pelo muy corto, al otro lado de Tai estaba una joven llamada Sora una pelirroja muy guapa que sujetaba el brazo de Yamato (conocido por Matt) un chico bastante guapo, rubio de pelo algo largo y ojos azules, al parecer era el novio de esta, ya que la chica le sujetaba el brazo y le tiraba miradas enamoradas.**

**-Ya Tai deja de meterte conmigo no soy ningún sabiondo el único listillo del grupo es Izzi-refunfuñaba Joe**

**-Ey Joe conmigo no te metas!-**

**Todos sonrieron, de pronto Sora abrazo a Yamato-**

**-Matt cariño tu concierto del otro día fue espectacular-**

**-Gracias Sora...eh por cierto Tai ya encontraste novia?-**

**Tai miro a Matt con cara sorprendida-¿Yo? No! aun no ¿por que?-**

**-Es que Sora antes me comento que tu y Mimi hacen una bonita pareja.**

**-Ah ya dejadme con ese tema, no quiero tener novia, además si la tuviera nunca me casaría con ella, solo tendría un hijo y ya!-**

**Mimi le miro enojada-Eso es de muy mal gusto solamente estar con una mujer para tener hijos y después no casarse con ella!-**

**-Me da igual lo que piensen los demás yo lo tengo claro-**

**Matt miro a Tai pensativo-la verdad no estaría mal tener hijos por tener descendientes y no casarse-**

**Sora miro enojada a Matt**

**-Eh!! ¿Qué te crees que estas diciendo?-**

**Matt sonrió-Era una broma no te pongas así, Sora sabes que yo me casare contigo-**

**Todos miraron con ternura a la parejita, bueno todos menos Tai que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, incluso parecía molesto con el gesto amoroso que hacia la pareja.**

**-Chicos por que no visitamos la feria? Estamos cerca!-Mimi lo dijo ilusionada con cara feliz.**

**Joe se quedo mirando a Mimi sorprendido-Mimi la feria es para crios! Somos ya mayorcitos para esas cosas!-**

**-Joe tu eres un anticuado-Respondió Mimi**

**-jajaja no Mimi lo que pasa es que Joe se marea cuando monta en las atracciones jajaja-**

**Respondió Tai-Si, yo opino como Mimi vayamos a la feria! Allí podemos comprar algodones de azúcar y montar en las atracciones!-Dijo Tai con cara súper feliz casi de niño pequeño y Mimi con él, animaron a los demás**

**-...-Matt no decía nada solo se quedaba muy quieto y casi parecía horrorizado con ir a la feria.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Matt?- pregunto Izzi que vio la cara de pena que puso el rubio.**

**-veréis es que...-**

**Tai se acordó de algo y miro divertido-jejeje... es verdad Matt... tu también te mareas en las atracciones!!-**

**-Ah ya podías haberte callado Tai! –**

**Pero Tai sonreía divertido y todos los demás le imitaron, ya que Matt se puede decir que era un chico rebelde, siempre hacia lo que quería y no avía quien le contradijera sin llevarse unos gritos enojados, y ahora resultaba que el chico duro no era tan duro.**

**Finalmente tras una pequeña discusión entre Tai y Matt, todos fueron a la feria y estuvieron pasándolo bien, montaron casi todos (Joe y Matt se negaron a montar en la montaña rusa y otras atracciones), después todos compraron algodones de azúcar menos Tai que no compro uno si no que compro dos algodones de azúcar para el solo uuU...**

**Entonces fue cuando Mimi se fijo en una atracción que no avía visto hasta ahora...**

**-Ei chicos mirad allí- señalo una especie de carpa un poco alejada de la feria, la carpa era de colores oscuros con dibujos de soles y lunas en tonos plateados, en un cartel al lado de la carpa ponía: Pitonisa Lady Masami, adivinación del futuro.**

**-vaya debe ser divertido ¿por qué no entramos a probar suerte con nuestro futuro?-Pregunto Tai divertido**

**-Si a mi me gustan esas cosas vayamos todos!-Mimi emocionada.**

**-Yo paso-Todos miraron sorprendidos a Matt.**

**-¿Por qué? Matt...- pregunto Tai**

**Sora miraba a Matt sonrojada, pero Matt la ignoro.**

**Tai miro a Sora y después a Yamato.**

**-Ah... ya se queréis ir a hacer cositas tu y Sora eh?- pregunto Tai con picardía.**

**-N-no es eso...-Dijo Sora colorada.**

**-¿Ah no?-**

**-No idiota! ¬¬ simplemente no me apetece que me estafen el dinero, de seguro no aciertan nada, ¡Yo paso!- dijo el rubio con cierta rabia contenida.**

**Tai ya se arto y se puso frente a Matt.**

**-Ya esta bien, dinos entonces por que nos quieres estropear la fiesta-**

**-Yo no quiero estropear nada Tai, si queréis ir a donde os de la gana! ...Yo solamente digo que paso de esas tonterías!-**

**Y sin más Matt echo a caminar rápido en dirección contraria a la carpa de la adivinadora.**

**-Me voy a la pizzería si alguien quiere encontrarme allí estaré, bye a todos- dijo el rubio mientras andaba, sin mirar a nadie.**

**-pero bueno ¿que le pasa a este?...-Tai apretó los puños conteniéndose de la rabia que le dio la reacción de Matt.**

**-Sora miraba como se marchaba Matt y decidió seguirlo, pero una mano la sujeto del brazo**

**-Tai...-**

**-Sora ¿Qué le sucede?-**

**-Veras...el otro día fuimos aquí a la feria y entramos en la caseta de la pitonisa...a mi me parecio divertido que nos leyeran el futuro...-**

**Sora miro ahora al suelo.**

**-Bueno que paso?-**

**-Pues Tai...a mi me dan miedo esas cosas , pero soy muy curiosa y le pedí a Matt que fuera el quien viera nuestro futuro y... no se que paso que la pitonisa o bruja o lo que sea le dejo a Yamato en trance con un gesto y al cavo de un rato cuando él salio del trance, Matt estaba como sorprendido por algo, después me miro con cara triste y a la vez seria y se enojo con la pitonisa ...la mando al diablo ....- Tai estaba sorprendido de que Matt se enojara de esa manera, normalmente tenia sus razones.**

**-¿Qué?...no entiendo ¿Por qué hizo eso? Acaso le predijo algo malo en el futuro?-Pregunto ahora Mimi curiosa.**

**-Pues no lo se... no me lo ha querido decir..Solamente se que odia ese lugar...- Sora miraba roja hacia el suelo.**

**-¡Yamato Ishida tiene un secreto!... ¿no te dice ni a ti Sora que eres su novia?- Mimi estaba divertida con la idea de que Matt tuviera algo que ocultar y siendo Mimi tan curiosa...-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?-Dijo feliz la chica.**

**-No creo que le haga ilusión a Matt que vayamos espiándolo- Respondió Izzi.**

** Ah pero Tai que es su mejor amigo seguro que si lo sabe, las cosas que no dice a Sora se las dice a Tai ¿Verdad?- Mimi se dirigió a Tai.**

**-No...yo tampoco se el secreto de Matt...-Tai parecía triste, normalmente era verdad que los secretos de Matt siempre los sabia Tai, incluso sabia cosas que Matt no contaba a su novia Sora, pero ¿Por qué esta vez no se lo avía contado siquiera a el?**

**Tai se quedo pensativo unos segundos – Bueno vale pues tengo una idea, nos vemos luego en la pizzería esperadme allí todos –**

**-Yo quiero saber.... ¿que vas a hacer Tai?-**

**uuU Mimi como siempre tan curiosa.**

**-Nah Mimi son cosas mías, pero de veras iré a la pizzería cuando termine lo que quiero hacer-**

**-No tardes mucho- dijo Sora**

**-Tranquilos además se volver solito a casa jejeje-guiño Tai un ojo.**

**-Esta bien Tai, pero no es justo...-dijo una Mimi desilusionada.**

**Tai sonrió.**

**-bueno chicos nos vemos luego!-**

**así sin decir nada mas salio corriendo hacia donde estaba la carpa de la pitonisa, los demás se quedaron por un rato sin entender nada, así que finalmente decidieron ir con Matt a la pizzería tal y como habían quedado y allí esperarían a Taichi.**

**El chico se acerco a la carpa de la adivina (pitonisa) "Bueno así que la pitonisa te predijo algo que no te gusto amigo Yamato, pues yo averiguare tu secreto"penso y decidido Taichi entro dentro.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Un Vistazo al futuro

**DESTINY**

Capitulo 2

Un vistazo al futuro.

**Tai entro dentro de la carpa de la pitonisa dispuesto averiguar el secreto de Matt, al entrar se fascino al ver el lugar, sobre una mesa havia una bola de cristal que tenia como luces dentro, y por todas partes la tienda estaba adornada por objetos raros, algunos muy brillantes casi fosforescentes y muchos frascos de cristal con cosas raras en su interior.**

**-Hola?...-**

**en ese momento apareció detrás de una cortina una mujer vestida con un traje de gitana, con muchos adornos y un pañuelo de colores sobre la cabeza, la mujer no era ni muy mayor ni muy joven, simplemente Tai no sabia decir la edad de ella, sus ojos eran de un negro obsidiana impresionante.**

**-Hola joven sabía que vendrías...-**

**-E...si ya claro...-Dijo Tai medio burlón"ahora voy y me lo creo no?"**

**-Bueno ya se que no te lo crees pero siéntate...-**

**-...-Tai tomo asiento.**

**-Bueno vera yo vine por que...-**

**-Querías saber por que tu mejor amigo salio enfadado de este lugar ¿No?-**

**Ahora si que Tai trago saliva"glups...pareze que si que es algo adivina esta señora"**

**-Por supuesto que soy adivina, pero en fin vamos a lo que te interesa...-**

**Tai iba a protestar pero la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano dejando caer sobre la cabeza de Tai una especie de pétalos, y fue que Tai se quedo en esos momentos en trance...**

**Era extraño Tai sentía como si ya no fuera el mismo, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue algo extraño, delante de el havia personas que parecían no verle, pero el si los veía a ellos, allí delante havia un hombre adulto, era atractivo, de cabellos cortos y rubios y ojos azules el cual abrazaba a una mujer muy bonita y pelirroja...-Matt estas loco! No puedes dejarme así! me prometiste hace años que te casarías conmigo!- Tai se sorprendió al oír el nombre que dijo la mujer"OH!... ¿ella dijo Matt?...¡¡Es Matt de adulto!! ...sigue siendo muy guapo... ella entonces... ¿Sora?..." Tai los reconoció y siguió mirando la escena, esta vez pudo escuchar lo que decían...**

**El Matt adulto miro a la mujer apenado.**

**-Lo siento Sora pero ya no te amo...de echo creo que nunca te ame y que solo te tenia cariño...-**

**-Cariño dices? Y nuestros dos hijos? Acaso a ellos tampoco los quieres? Solo los tienes cariño?...-**

**-Ya basta Sora no me lo pongas mas difícil! Si no termine antes con lo nuestro fue por ellos! Yo ya no te amo! ...hay alguien en mi vida que es a quien quiero y tú lo sabes...-**

**La mujer ya no pudo mas y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras el Matt adulto la miraba con lastima y después de un rato salía de la casa con cara apenada.**

"**Pobre Sora... ¿esto es lo que tanta rabia le daba a Matt?"Se preguntaba Tai pero de pronto la escena que tenia delante cambio**

**Ahora vio una habitación en la que avía un niño pequeño muy parecido al propio Tai pero ese niño no era el, además ese niño tenia a lo mas cinco años!**

**El niño corría a abrazar a un hombre alto y fuerte de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, al lado del hombre estaba una mujer muy guapa.**

**-Yoko cuida bien a nuestro hijo...-**

"**Yoko? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre que tiene que ver esto con el futuro? ¿Y ese niño que se parece a mi y ese tío ¿quienes son?"**

**-Si lo are ya que nunca quisiste casarte conmigo, pero al menos tuviste valor para reconocer que este hijo es nuestro Taichi-**

**OOU" Cielos!! Ese...-Tai señalaba al hombre-"....ese tío soy yo!carai si que estoy fuerte y no estoy nada mal...anda! Y entonces en un futuro ¿Voy a ser padre? ¡Que bien!..Aunque esa Yoko no me gusta..."**

**Tai aun estaba sorprendido de todo cuando nuevamente la escena cambio otra vez y ahora apareció delante de sus ojos una playa, allí se vio a si mismo de adulto caminando cerca de la orilla de la playa con solo un bañador , de pronto el Tai adulto miro hacia delante y sonrió al tiempo que abría los brazos como para abrazar a alguien, Tai miro a ver quien miraba su Yo-adulto se quedo de piedra al ver quien era la persona abrazada por su Yo-adulto "Yamato Ishida...Matt!!" así el Matt adulto era abrazado por el Tai adulto, "bueno eso es normal seguiremos siendo amigos en el futuro claro nn..." Tai siguió viendo la escena de su futuro- Me alegra que ayas venido señor astronauta – decía el Tai adulto sonriendo al Matt adulto-Oye Tai no te burles de mi ya sabes que lo de ser una estrella de la música no funciono al igual que lo tuyo como futbolista tampoco cuajo, además si yo soy el señor astronauta su eres el señor embajador en el mundo digital y aquí en el mundo real el señor abogado no?-**

**-El Tai adulto sonrió con ternura y lo que paso a continuación le dejo a Tai K.O, al rato se estaban besando Tai y Matt adultos.**

"**OO uyuyuy... Oooooops... eso no creo que lo hagan los amigos..."**

**Así sin mas Tai aun no salía de su asombro cuando de pronto todo volvió a cambiar, esta vez Tai al abrir los ojos se encontró con el presente, de vuelta a la carpa de la pitonisa.**

**-Y bien ¿satisfecho con lo que viste?-**

**-Y.yo...no se que decir... ¿esto realmente es lo que sucederá?-**

**-jajajaja eso es lo que abría sucedido si no hubieras visto vuestro futuro, pero me temo que el ver esto a echo que nuevamente cambie vuestro destino**

...**- respondió la Pitonisa.**

**-¿Quiere decir que ya no pasara nada de lo que e visto?-**

**-Exacto muchacho...Al ver vuestro futuro tu y tu amigo habéis cambiado todo, ahora el destino será otro...pero ya sabes que si te lo muestro cambiara otra vez...-**

**-uu U...jo pues vaya! Eso quiere decir que no e visto lo mismo que Matt, ya que cuando el vio su futuro lo cambio por este que yo vi. Y ahora yo mismo e vuelto a cambiar nuevamente el futuro por otro... ¡Que lió!... En fin no importa, de todas maneras señora yo no estoy enfadado con lo que e visto... no se por que Matt si se enojo...total ahora el futuro cambiara otra vez ¿no?-**

**-Hay cosas que aun viendo vosotros no podéis cambiar aunque otras si, hay algunas cosas que vio tu amigo que se parecen a las que tu as visto...y esas cosas son inamovibles-**

**-Quiere decir que Tal vez Matt en el futuro que vio el y yo de adultos también estábamos juntos?-**

**La pitonisa sonrió con picardía pero no dijo nada su sonrisa lo decía todo.**

**-ah...por cierto ¿cuanto la debo por la sesión?- **

**-Nada muchacho se nota que eres un chico especial y muy amable así que no te cobrare nada...por ahora...pero en un futuro volverás y puede que me pagues por tu propia voluntad nn´ -**

**-xxU...bueno g-gracias señorita...-**

**Así sin decir nada Tai salio de la tienda de la pitonisa, aun estaba pensativo con todo lo que havia pasado esa noche.**

**-Bueno en fin creo que será mejor que vaya a la pizzería donde quede con mis amigos.-**

**Así Tai llego corriendo pero se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la puerta de la pizzería se encontró con Yamato que estaba sentado en la entrada sobre el suelo y con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del local.**

**-Matt ¿Qué paso?-**

**-¿Cómo que paso? Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti...-**

**-no entiendo... ¿por que te pones así? ¿Y por que no estas esperando dentro sentado en una mesa en lugar del suelo con los demás?-**

**-¿Por qué? Tai te fijaste en la hora que es?...son las 2 de la madrugada, ya hasta cerraron la pizzería...-**

**-¿Qué??? Las dos?? Vaya si que se me hizo tarde...pero por que estas solo?-**

**Matt miro a Tai y después desvió la mirada**

**-Pensaron los demás que se te avía hecho tarde y que habías vuelto a tu casa así que después de esperarte hasta hace poco todos se marcharon a sus casas-**

**Tai miraba a Matt-**

**Ah...pero ¿Y tu por que no te fuiste también a la tuya?-**

**Matt se puso nervioso tosió un poco**

**-ejem....bueno yo eeee...pues alguien tenia que quedarse a averiguar que te había pasado no?-**

**-Ya...-**

**-Si en serio... fui a tu casa , pero nadie me respondió así que pensé que algo te avía pasado y...decidí esperarte aquí...-**

**-Estabas preocupado por mi Matt! –**

**Tai se puso feliz de que su mejor amigo se preocupara por el.**

**-Eeemmm...bueno si pero ya es muy tarde mejor volvamos a nuestras casas-**

**Tai sonrió a Matt**

**-Gracias amigo- a la vez que lo abrazaba.**

**-N...no hay de que...-Matt sonjorado.**

**Matt se separo bruscamente de Tai.**

**-Tai... ¿Que es lo que te hizo tardar tanto?-**

**-Ah...pues me quede montando en las atracciones más de la cuenta y no me fije en la hora...-**

**Matt no le creía, conocía a Tai muy bien pero prefirió no decir nada.**

**-me...bueno Yamato mejor será que me marche, ya es muy tarde, gracias por preocuparte y buenas noches- así sin mirara a Matt siquiera Tai se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo...**

**Matt por el contrario se quedo allí quieto sin moverse simplemente estaba aun algo sonrojado "¿Por que diablos me preocupo tanto por este cabezota?...bueno imagino que es por que es mi mejor amigo...y solo me preocupo por el por eso y no por ninguna otra cosa como predijo esa estupida pitonisa... ¿Que se abra creído esa mujer?" Matt cada vez que pensaba en eso se sonrojaba.**

"**Mejor será que vaya a mi casa no se diablos ago aquí pensando en tonterías..."**

**Así Yamato se marcho también a su casa, solo que en toda la noche no logro quitarse de la cabeza aquellas"Tonterias"...**

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Las mentiras de Tai

**DESTINY**

**Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (Duo Maxwell Yui)**

**Capitulo 3**

**Las mentiras de Tai**

**En el instituto Tai, Izzi y Matt iban a la misma clase, Izzi se sentaba adelante de Matt y detrás de Matt se sentaba Tai, Sora iba al mismo instituto pero en otra clase distinta.**

**-Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi clase cuídense, nos vemos después-Sora se despidió de ellos, y antes de irse a su clase, dio un beso a Matt el cual, solamente sonrió.**

**Así los chicos llegaron juntos a clase, a la espera del profesor, pero mientras como en todas las clases normales a la espera de la llegada del profesor, los alumnos no dejaban de hablar entre ellos, Tai se dio cuenta de que Matt estaba extraño no dejaba de estar como pensativo, siempre era muy callado y reservado incluso en ocasiones era mas tímido que ninguno, no como Tai que siempre estaba bromeando y alegre.**

**Tai y Matt eran dos caracteres opuestos, Tai que era abierto con la gente y extrovertido mientras que Matt era tímido e introvertido, pero aun así Tai y Matt con el tiempo habían terminado por entenderse mutuamente, Tai era divertido y social por naturaleza, mientras que Matt solamente cuando lograbas que confiara en ti es cuando te demostraba realmente como era, en verdad su timidez no era tal, ya que podía ser mas rebelde incluso que Taichi ,pero cuando los dos amigos estaban juntos no avía quien les separase ya que en el fondo los dos eran idénticos, ambos tozudos, rebeldes, cabezotas y con un gran corazón, coincidían en muchas cosas y claro en otras no, quizás la mayoría de las veces se la pasaban discutiendo pero en el fondo se apreciaban mucho, tanto que si alguien hacia daño al otro eran capaces de lanzarse y comerse al que hiciera daño al otro.**

**Izzi hablaba con Tai, pero Tai apenas escuchaba lo que decía el muchacho, su atención estaba en el rubio de ojos azules, que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.**

**"Que me pasa?...desde que fui a la carpa de la adivina y me enseño aquel futuro me siento raro...ella me enseño una mentira!! Me dijo que Tai y yo... ¡No es verdad! Yo amo a Sora, Tai es solamente un amigo! Si... un amigo especial que siempre me ayuda y me escucha en los momentos buenos y en los malos...¡ah ya me estoy volviendo loco del todo, mejor será que deje de pensar estas cosas o acabaré por creérmelas!" pensaba para si Yamato ni siquiera se percato que Tai le miraba fijamente, pero Izzi si se dio cuenta.**

**-Tai ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Izzi.**

**-Nah, no importa vamos a nuestros asientos antes que venga el profe- Así cada uno se fue a su lugar.**

**Ahora era Tai el que estaba pensativo y cada dos por tres miraba a Matt que estaba sentado delante, así paso un rato en el cual el profesor explicaba el tema pero Tai no conseguía enterarse de nada su mente estaba en otro sitio así que una de las veces el profesor paso al lado de Tai y se dio cuenta de que este no paraba de mirar a su compañero de adelante –Ejeejem...señor Yagami...¿se puede saber que tan interesante ve en la espalda de su compañero Ishida?-**

**Tai se sonrojo pero al rato dedico una sonrisa al profesor-Nada profe solamente estaba pensando en cosas mías...-**

**El profesor se enojo por el descaro del joven-¿y se puede saber que es en lo que estaba pensando?-**

**-No! ya dije que son cosas mías...si se las dijera dejarían de ser cosas mías...-**

**Ahora si que el profesor ya estaba mas que enojado, pero los alumnos estaban divertidos y mas de uno sonreía, Matt que estaba delante de Tai no pudo evitar una carcajada que**

**Provoco aun mas la irritación en el profesor-Bueno señor Ishida veo que a usted se le contagio lo gracioso ¿no? ¿Se puede saber que le hace tanta gracia?- Matt se encogió de hombros-Pues usted perdone pero creo que debe ser el único que no se dio cuenta...-**

**Ahora si que el profesor echaba chispas de furioso que estaba., al final los dos terminaron castigados en el pasillo fuera de la clase, con un cubo de agua en cada mano.**

**uuU...no se que me paso ni por que conteste asi al profesor...pero lo tuyo si es raro Matt, normalmente no sueles responder de esa manera...-Tai miro a Matt el cual miraba al suelo.**

**Bah...yo que culpa tengo de que ese profesor sea idiota y no se de cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor?...además Tai realmente tu tampoco sueles contestar así ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...-ahora si Matt miro directamente a los ojos del castaño quien instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.**

**No lo se...-Tai mintió, realmente su razón era que no le gusto que el profesor dijera a todos que se havia quedado como atontado mirando a Matt.**

**-Oye Tai... ¿Es verdad que me estabas mirando la espalda?-**

**Ahora si Tai se puso colorado.-Yo...e...no...claro que no, ya lo dije antes solamente estaba pensando en mis cosas...-**

**-ah...claro...- Matt conocía a Tai sabia que otra vez le mentía"como la noche en la que te espere en la pizzería cuando te pregunte por que te tardaste...ya van dos mentiras amigo..."**

**Era de noche y Tai estaba en su habitación echado sobre su cama, suerte que no estaba su hermana Hikari allí y se avía ido a dormir a casa de sus amiga Yolei si no de seguro de estar allí Hikari trataría de descubrir lo que le pasaba y por que estaba tan callado, ya que normalmente Tai no para de hablar y no se estaba quieto.**

**"Que me sucede con Yamato...cada vez que lo veo... yo...maldita sea hasta le mentí dos veces por que yo...yo le amo... ¡Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo! Y lo peor es que el no me corresponde... el quiere a Sora...creo que mejor me guardare mis sentimientos para mi solo...si se lo dijera me odiaría...además así esta bien...espero que al menos él consiga ser feliz con Sora... ¿y ahora que? Ahora... me tocara llorar como un tonto que se a enamorado de quien no debía..."**

**Tai esa noche lloro en silencio, lloro por Matt, por que nunca le tendría y también lloro por el mismo, por su amor imposible.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Amor y odio

DESTINY

Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (Duo Maxwell Yui)

Capitulo 4

Amor y odio

Pasaron unos meses y llego el verano y con el verano las vacaciones.

-Ya estamos en la playa Yujuuuuuuu...viva viva!!-Mimi estaba emocionada por que avía logrado convencer sus amigos que fueran con ella a su apartamento en la costa, cerca de la playa y allí estaban ahora mismo en la playa disfrutando del calor.

Bueno Mimi estaba como una niña pequeña disfrutando al igual que Tai.

-Aahhhhh que bien se esta aquí lejos de los profesores y sin preocupaciones...-Dijo Tai estirándose sobre la toalla.

-No te quejes Tai tu no tienes preocupaciones...-todos rieron la broma de Matt, todos menos el propio Tai quien en otra circunstancia se abría reído el primero, pero resulta que desde que descubrió lo que sentía parecía que las bromas de Matt se las tomaba mas en serio.

-¡Tu que sabrás!-

-vamos Tai no te pongas así Matt solo bromeaba-Izzi trataba de calmar la tensión.

-pues a mí no me gusto tu broma Matt- seguía enojado Tai.

-pero bueno ¿que mosca te pico?-Respondió Matt

-Ninguna ¿y a ti?-

-Mira Tai no e venido a discutir contigo pero si sigues así conseguirás enojarme-

-Es lo que pretendo!-

Ahora ya si Matt perdió la paciencia y no tardo mucho en llegar el primer golpe al estomago de Tai quien respondió con igual ferocidad, así al final los demás tuvieron que separarlos antes de que se acabaran por hacer daño de verdad.

Matt salio algo mas magullado ya que Tai era mas fuerte que el por que practicaba mucho deporte, así Tai tenia solo unos cuantos morados en el estomago y la barbilla, mientras que Matt avía terminado con morados en su pecho y el labio inferior partido, de forma que le sangraba.

Mas tarde en una habitación, Sora curaba a Matt quien no dejaba de quejarse-Auch! Eso duele!-

-No te quejes tu te lo buscaste-

-¿Qué? Pero si fue el quien se enojo por una simple broma!-

-Tu eres igual que él tampoco te gusta que te gasten bromas, pero lo que es raro es que Tai que se enfade por una broma así, el en otra ocasión se lo hubiera tomado bien y no tan violento...-

Matt se quedo pensativo.

-Si...últimamente Tai esta muy raro...-

"Me mintió ya dos veces y ahora se pone violento conmigo... ¿será que aun esta enamorado de Sora?" sin darse cuenta el echo de pensar que Tai estuviera enamorado de Sora le dolió pero lo que Matt no se dio cuenta era que le dolía por Tai y no por Sora.

Mientras en otra habitación del apartamento de Mimi estaban curando Tai,

-Aaaayyyyyyyyy....ya eso escuece mucho Mimi estate quieta ya y deja de echarme tanto alcohol no ves que no tengo mas que unos morados y un rasguño de nada?-

-Si ya lo se, lo hago para que te duela mas!-

-OoU ¿Qué?-

-¿No estas arrepentido de tu comportamiento?-

-yo emm...bueno Matt se lo busco no tuvo que gastarme esa broma, además el menos que nadie, ya que el soporta menos que yo las bromas!...-

Mimi suspiro-Mira Tai todos sabemos que Matt no lleva bien que le gasten bromas, pero tu no eres así , no entiendo que tan malo dijo Yamato, creo que deberías relajarte en la playa Tai , quizás es lo que necesitas...-

"No Mimi lo que necesito es a Matt"pensaba para si mismo.

-Tienes razón Mimi iré a pedir disculpas a Yamato...pero aun no...¡todavía estoy enojado con el!-

Así paso todo el día sin que Tai y Matt se dirigieran la palabra, Joe trataba de poner orden cada vez que uno hablaba y el otro respondía burlonamente, Izzi por su parte se canso de esos "dos cabezotas" y prefirió ir a la habitación que le avía tocado a usar su PC.

Mimi y Sora por su parte se dedicaron toda la mañana y la tarde a ponerse morenas bajo los rayos del sol, Tai a un lado refunfuñaba mientras comía un helado y Matt se lanzaba al agua, así paso que una de las veces Matt llego mojado de haberse zambullido al agua y sin querer salpico de agua a Tai el cual insulto a Matt y si no llega a ser por que las chicas se interpusieron en medio se habrían vuelto a pelear.

Así transcurrió el día y ya anochecía aun quedaban unas horas para que la noche reinara.

Tai decidió dar un paseo por la playa a esas horas tardías en las que apenas quedaba gente, solamente una pareja de enamorados que se besaban sentados en la arena, Tai iba caminando por la orilla de la playa dejando que el agua mojara un poco sus pies descalzos, en una mano llevaba los zapatos, Tai iba con pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul, miraba a lo lejos las aguas del mar, lo bonito era precisamente el mar a esas horas antes de que anocheciera , así siguió caminando hasta que su pies le llevaron hasta las rocas de los acantilados, decidió sentarse en lo alto, pero al mirar hacia arriba vio que alguien se le avía adelantado, ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse cuando a sus espaldas escucho la melodía de una armónica, una melodía que hacia años que no avía vuelto a escuchar.

-Matt...-Tai se dio la vuelta y trepo las rocas hasta llegar arriba y justo se puso al lado de Matt que allí estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba la armónica,

Matt abrió un poco los ojos al sentir la presencia de Tai, así el castaño encontró a su amigo Matt con su pelo algo largo y rubio que se mecía con la brisa del océano y sus ojos azules que parecían fundirse con el azul del mar, la piel del muchacho era blanca, aunque de tomar el sol tenia algunas rojezes, su rostro y cuerpo eran demasiado hermosos.

Taichi solo podía admirar la pálida belleza de su amigo, no le extrañaba que tanto hombres como mujeres suspiraran por el como si estuvieran hechizados..."Hasta yo e caído en tu hechizo..."Pensaba mientras se sentaba junto a Matt.

El rubio sintió la presencia de Tai pero siguió tocando y solo cuando Tai se sentó a su lado dejo de tocar.

-Matt, siento mucho mi comportamiento de hoy....me porte muy mal contigo...-

Matt no dijo nada simplemente miraba a lo lejos con la mirada perdida en algún punto del océano.

-Matt...-

-Tai... ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?...-

-¿Qué?..¿.A que te refieres?-

Matt miro a Tai a los ojos-Tai te portas raro conmigo, actúas violento y además...me mentiste dos veces...-

-¿Yo?... no me acuerdo...-

-Si...no me refiero a hoy...si no hace unos meses...el día de la feria cuando viniste tan tarde...no me dijiste la verdad de donde habías estado y la vez que nos castigaron en clase...-

-¿Cual de las veces que nos han castigado? son ya tantas...nnU-

Matt sonrió-me refiero a la vez que nos castigaron juntos cuando el profesor dijo que tu...bueno...que tu me estabas mirando...-Matt se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no tanto como estaba Tai, quien trato de cambiar de tema.

-Vaya Matt tu piel esta roja como un cangrejo! creo que tuviste que usar mas protección para tu piel, ya sabes que eres muy blanco y debe dolerte las quemaduras del sol...-

-Tai me duelen más los golpes que me diste...¬¬ -

-Oh es verdad yo...lo siento...Yamato ¿me perdonas?...-

Matt suspiro y miro a Tai con una sonrisa-Sabes que si, eres mi mejor amigo... y dime ¿que amigos no se pelean de vez en cuando?...-

-Ya pero nosotros batimos record de peleas de amigos...uuU -

-Jajaja...nn –

Matt reía abiertamente y Tai por su parte sonreía mientras se quedaba cautivado al ver aquella sonrisa sincera de su mejor amigo.

"Tengo que decirle lo que siento...no puedo callarlo por mas tiempo..." Tai sentía como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos, allí estaba al lado de su amor imposible e iba a jugarse todo a una carta," Si fallo puede que te pierda hasta como amigo...pero no me queda otro remedio...si no lo ago se que me arrepentiré para toda mi vida..."

-Matt...quiero decirte algo... es serio...-

Matt presto atención a Tai mirándolo a los ojos, Matt sabia que cuando Tai se ponía serio era por algo importante.

Tai por su lado sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de las pulsaciones tan aceleradas, allí estaba apunto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Yamato...

CONTINUARA...


	5. El dolor de ser rechazado

**Destiny**

Escrito por: Yamato Ishida (Steve Burnside)

_**Capitulo 5**_

**El dolor de ser rechazado**

Tai estaba nervioso pero al fin tomo el valor necesario, miro al rubio a los ojos y confeso lo que guardaba dentro- Yamato Ishida…te amo!-A estas palabras las acompaño un beso en el cual Taichi puso toda su pasión.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a Tai sorprendido, Matt se levanto de golpe alzo la mano y le golpeo en el rostro y nada mas le dedico una mirada de odio al moreno que aun no entendía lo que pasaba –Yo a ti no te amo Taichi Yagami!- dijo yamato , después le dio la espalda y se marcho de allí, esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios palabras que tuvieron el efecto de destruir , deshacer en pedazos los sentimientos de Tai quien sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían al resbalar por ellas lagrimas saladas, tan saladas como el mar que ahora mismo contemplaba solo, en el mismo lugar que hace unos instantes había contemplado junto al chico que le acababa de romper el corazón.

Tai se levanto y cerro los ojos al tiempo que el viento del océano movía sus cabellos y se llevaba sus lagrimas, así sin mas Tai fue avanzando paso a paso hacia el precipicio del acantilado y sin mas se dejo caer al mar.

Yamato caminaba sin volver la mirada hacia atrás, apretaba los puños y los ojos los tenia cerrados mientras caían lagrimas de ellos, entonces escucho unos gritos que le sacaron de sus pensamientos miro hacia atrás y vio como una chica y un chico gritaban, al principio no entendió bien ya que sus sentimientos le invadían, pero al momento agudizo el oído y entendió lo que pasaba… alguien se había arrojado al mar desde el acantilado. Así sin mas yamato alzo la mirada angustiado y vio que Tai ya no estaba allí " Maldición! No me digas que has sido tu…." Sin pensárselo dos veces Yamato se volvió hacia la orilla y se arrojo al agua, nado en dirección a donde debería haberse lanzado Tai, nada mas llegar se zambullo y buceo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, pero nada no había señales del moreno, Yamato se empezó a desesperar"vamos Tai donde estas…" Nuevamente se zambullo y buceo, esta vez buceo a mas profundidad y fue cuando lo vio, el cuerpo del otro chico sin sentido, Matt sin mas lo tomo de la cintura y lo saco como pudo de allí.

Yamato estaba empapado, los largos cabellos rubios mojados los cuales se pegaban a su rostro, pero eso no le importaba, ahora lo único que le importaba era Tai, Matt dejo el cuerpo de Tai sobre la arena cerca de la orilla, se puso sobre Tai y junto su boca con la de Tai tratando de pasarle oxigeno mientras ponía las manos sobre el pecho del castaño y hacia presión. Al ver que no resultaba y que su amigo no se reanimaba sintió como algo se destrozaba en su corazón" vamos estupido no puedes morirte ahora! Reacciona!" pero nada el otro joven seguía sin respirar y sin moverse, Yamato noto que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por lo que una vez mas con todas sus fuerzas hizo presión al tiempo que gritaba

-NO TE MUERAS… IDIOTA NO TE PUEDO ACEPTAR POR QUE NUESTROS PADRES NO LO PERMITIRIAN…YO…TAMBIEN TE AMO…¡¡ REACCIONA TAICHI!!-! Fue cuando Matt noto un ligero movimiento y de los labios del moreno broto el agua que había tragado, haciendo que posteriormente Tosiera, para alivio del rubio que sonrió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taichi abrió los ojos esperando estar muerto, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse en la habitación de su casa, en SU habitación, y para más sorpresa su madre estaba allí mirándole con cara angustiada.

-Mama…-

La madre de Tai al verle hablar suspiro-Hijo Mió ¿como te encuentras?-

Tai quiso decirle que se encontraba bien que no le dolía nada pero sin saber por que en lugar de decirla eso rompió a llorar.

-Hijo ¿que te duele?...-

-Me duele el alma mama, me duele el corazón… pero no de forma física…-

La señora Yagami no entendía nada pero sabía que su hijo le necesitaba por lo que lo abrazo y le dejo llorar en sus brazos, hasta que el joven quedo cansado de llorar.

-Necesitas descansar hijo lo mejor será que duermas un poco mientras te preparo la comida.-La madre de Tai iba a levantarse, pero Tai la sujeto del brazo.

-Espera mama…quiero…necesito saber una cosa…-

La madre se mostró paciente.

-Mama ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?-

-Tai hijo ¿No recuerdas nada?-

-por favor mama dímelo…-La señora Yagami dudo en recordar a su hijo lo sucedido pero al ver la mirada seria de este se lo contó

-Esta bien, según parece estabas en lo alto de las rocas en la playa y perdiste el equilibrio y caíste al mar…si no llega a ser por que el joven Ishida estaba cerca….el te salvo-

-¡¿¿Yamato??!...-Taichi se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más al ver la mirada extrañada de su madre.

-Si fue Matt quien te salvo hijo-

-si...claro, lo que pasa es que no lo recuerdo…-

La madre sonrió y revolvió los cabellos ya revueltos de por si mismo de su hijo.-Bueno anda ahora pórtate bien y descansa como te dije, yo te preparare tu plato favorito para cuando te despiertes quieres?-

Tai se sonrojo realmente le daba vergüenza que su madre le tratase como si aun fuera un niño pequeño pero no podía evitar sentir cierto placer al sentirse tan mimado-esta bien…pero mama ya no soy un niño pequeño…-

-Para mi siempre serás mi pequeño Tai.-y sin mas la señora Yagami salio del cuarto dejando a un Taichi colorado de vergüenza.

"Bueno imagino que así son las madres protectoras de sus hijos no?"

Pensó distraídamente pero al mirar hacia su mesilla y ver una foto en la que estaba el junto a sus amigos la tomo en sus manos, estaban en un parque sus mejores amigos, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Kousiro mas conocido por Izzy y también estaba él…el causante de su desdicha, un dolor le atravesó el pecho.

"Yamato…que ironía, resulta que eres tu quien a destrozado mis ilusiones y para los demás eres mi salvador….ojala no me hubieras salvado…ni siquiera se por que te arriesgaste a salvarme si realmente no me amas…"

Nuevamente de sus ojos comenzó a manar lagrimas saladas "No se por que lloro por un imbecil así, si ni siquiera se por que me enamore de ti Yamato, ¿Qué he visto en ti? Si siempre nos hemos peleado y discutido, nunca antes me fije en ti de esta manera ¿Por qué ahora si?...mierda! "

Tai se quedo pensando en lo sucedido los últimos días-Ya esta!- dijo en voz alta por lo que al darse cuenta se sonrojo y se tapo la boca con una mano mientras pensaba"¡La pitonisa! Iré a ver si aun sigue la feria en la ciudad! Tal vez si tengo suerte aun este la pitonisa y ella pueda responderme a alguna pregunta...Pero esta vez nada de mostrarme el futuro ya bastante lo cambie al verlo la vez anterior, si es una pitonisa autentica podrá responder mis dudas sobre por que me salvo Yamato arriesgando su propia vida…"

Así con esta idea Tai dejo la foto en la mesilla y sin más se acurruco en su cama, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido, en sus sueños aparecía el junto a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Yamato o Matt para los amigos, en sus sueños Tai era feliz.

**CONTINUARA…**

Siento el retraso de esta historia pero me cuesta cada vez mas continuarla, creo que mi inspiración más parece una pelota de tenis que va y viene y se vuelve a ir…

Disculpas a todo el mundo, solo espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo aunque me quedo muy cortito.

_**Yamato Ishida**_


	6. Confesiones

**Destiny**

**Escrito Por: Yamato Ishida (Steve Burnside)**

**Capitulo 6**

**Confesiones**

**Al fin tras dos días de reposo su madre le dejo salir tras mucho convencerla que estaba bien y que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire así ya**

**estaba anocheciendo cuando Taichi salio de su casa a toda prisa , bajo corriendo atravesando la cuidad hasta llegar a una zona descampada donde normalmente instalaban las atracciones de la feria, allí aun seguían algunas casetas y atracciones pero para disgusto de Tai la atracción de la pitonisa ya no estaba "llegue tarde…ya se debió marchar de la cuidad y hasta el año que viene no volverán a venir los feriantes…yo no puedo esperar tanto para saber que hacer con Matt ¿Que debo hacer…?" nada mas pensar esas palabras una ráfaga de aire azoto la zona removiendo hojas de los árboles caídas y algunos papeles tirados en el suelo, sucedió que justamente un papel movido por el viento fue a parar al rostro de Tai**

**-Yaaaaaa…- grito al sentir que algo le tapaba la cara-¿oh? Solo fue un papel… que susto me dio creía que alguien me atacaba…-se lo quito del rostro y justamente cuando iba a tirarlo enojado al suelo leyó unas palabras escritas en ese papel**

**Sigue el camino que marque tu corazón…**

**Tai miro el papel sorprendido" ¿Acaso es una señal de lo que debería hacer?..." nuevamente el viento se levanto arrancando el papel a Tai de las manos elevándolo por los aires y llevándolo lejos.**

**Taichi siguió con los ojos como el aire se llevaba el papel hasta que sus ojos se toparon con otros ojos de color azul que le estaban mirando fijamente. **

**-Yamato…- de los labios de Tai se escapo el nombre del otro chico quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo, Tai solo miro como se alejaba" Matt… ¿A acaso tu también viniste a pedir consejo a la pitonisa? ... si no ¿por que estabas aquí Yamato?..."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Al día siguiente por la tarde Yamato caminaba despacio, a su lado estaba su novia Sora sujeta del brazo del rubio, la chica no paraba de parlotear , realmente Yamato no la prestaba atención sus pensamientos estaban centrados en lo sucedido hacia unos días" soy un cobarde…pero es que ¿Qué le podría decir a Tai?...y además nuestros padres no lo comprenderían y por otro lado ¿que ago con Sora ?ella me ama y si la digo que no la quiero la destrozaría el corazón…bastante con tenerlo yo destrozado y habérselo destrozado a Tai…pero…no es justo engañar así a todos a Sora a Tai y..A mi mismo…"**

**-Yamato cariño ¿en que piensas?-Matt al oír a la chica sonrió tristemente.**

**-Oh… Sora, perdona pensaba en algunas cosas…-**

**-Pareces triste ¿te pasa algo malo?-**

**-Si…quiero decir no…-**

**Sora se harto, puso las manos en su cintura en forma enojada-Mira Yamato no se que te ocurre solo se que llevas toda la tarde pensando en "vete a saber que" y no me has hecho caso y ahora que te pregunto que es lo que te preocupa me saltas con esas, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿Ya no confías en mi?-**

**Matt suspiro- no Sora no es eso...tu no lo entenderías…-**

**-¿Ah no? ¿Y quien lo entendería Tai quisas? si! seguro que el te entendería perfectamente ¿verdad?...-**

**Matt se quedo quieto y miro sorprendido a Sora, la cual estaba cada vez más histérica.**

**-Sora…-**

**-¡Que!¿Acaso te crees que soy ciega o que soy entupida?... mira Yamato se que Tai esta enamorado de ti…lo se desde hace mucho, pero pensé que se le pasaría y mas sabiendo que tu y yo éramos novios , lo que no me imagine jamás era que tu también estuvieras enamorado de él… pero el otro día os vi en las rocas de la playa, era tarde y vi Tai salir de la habitación le seguí por si el sabia donde estabas y entonces...lo vi todo…le vi besarte, te vi rechazarlo, le vi lanzarse al mar, y después tu lo rescataste y dijiste en voz alta…¡Que le amabas!-Sora no pudo mas y rompió a llorar, Matt no sabia que hacer quería abrazarla y consolarla y decirla que se arrepentía, pero sabia que si hacia eso la estaría engañando…y lo peor se engañaría así mismo por que ya no podía esconder lo que sentía y no seria justo para nadie –Sora…no quise nunca enamorarme de él, realmente desee que solo fuera algo pasajero, pero hasta ese día no me di cuenta de que no era un capricho ni algo pasajero lo que sentía por Tai, realmente yo…le amo…- yamato bajo la cabeza triste no quería hacer mas daño a la chica pero sabia que era inevitable-**

**-¡Te odio Yamato Ishida!- soltó la joven al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos para llorar.**

**Matt hizo un gesto con la mano de querer consolarla pero era inútil solo empeoraría las cosas por lo que se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria dejando a la chica llorando.**

**Yamato sin mirar hacia atrás siguió caminando ahora en su mente había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo" ¿Cómo confesar a Tai lo que siento si el otro día le rechace y por mi culpa el casi se ahoga?....quizás sea mejor no decirle nada imagino que tras romperle el corazón si ahora le confieso la verdad el….me odie."**

**Así estaba yamato despistado pensando en sus cosas, mientras caminaba hacia donde sus pies le llevaban.**

**-Auch!-Yamato se tropezó con alguien y casi se cae al suelo si no llega a ser por que un brazo le sujeto fuerte e impidió la caída.**

**- Oh, perdone iba distraído y… ¿Matt?- el rubio al oír su nombre alzo el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con Tai.**

**-Taichi…-**

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola OPS parece que me están saliendo un poco cortitos últimamente los capítulos jejeje, perdón… sobre la pregunta que me enviaron en un e-mail pues por que uso yamato ishida si aquí estoy como steve burnside?..pues es una historia un poco larga de contar solo diré que cuando aquí en España salio la serie digimon, mis amigos me identificaron con el personaje de Matt y pues al final me termine quedando con ese apodo y además Digimon es una serie que me gusta y eso es todo…(o casi todo) otra cosa muy importante: quería agradecer los reviews que dejaron sobre el fic, gracias a :lupi-chan, Quatre (besitos guapa), Zei ivanov, susi ishida kamiya, Aguila fanel y mito sam…espero que sigan leyendo y gustándole los demás Cáp. Y me perdonen por dos cosas una por que algunos casi les hice un lió con lo de la pitonisa nnU y dos por retrasarme tanto con los Cáp. uu es que cada vez me cuesta mas escribir pero les prometo que tratare de terminarlo. Nuevamente, gracias .

_**Yamato Ishida**_


	7. Destino

**DESTINY**

Escrito por: Yamato Ishida (Steve Burnside)

**Capitulo7**

**DESTINO**

**-Yamato…-**

**-tai...que sorpresa verte por aquí…-Yamato miraba fijamente a Taichi quien trataba de eludir la mirada.**

**-Taichi Yagami…-Tai al escuchar su nombre de labios de Matt se sonrojo, pero aun mas se sonrojo cuando al agachar la cabeza vio que aun sostenía el brazo de Yamato por lo que le soltó rápidamente y trato de que no se le notara la vergüenza.**

**¿Estas bien Matt? Emmm... ¿quiero decir si te hiciste daño cuando nos chocamos…-trataba de disimular cambiando de tema.**

**-Estoy bien, gracias Tai-dijo el rubio al tiempo que le sonreía.**

**-Ah…por cierto Tai quería hablarte de…bueno es sobre aquel día en la playa… ¿recuerdas-**

**Taichi se quedo callado y muy quieto parecía que le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, Tai trataba de pensar rápidamente en algo que decir"no puedo confesarle que le amo ya que el me dijo claramente que no sentía lo mismo, si le digo lo que siento le perderé para siempre…tengo que mentirle…al menos si no tengo su amor podré seguir a su lado, y ser su amigo…aunque me duela no puedo confesarle la verdad…" Tai cerro los ojos y suspiro-Tai ¿estas bien- pregunto el otro chico a ver que su amigo estaba raro, al rato el moreno reacciono sonriendo aunque poniéndose nervioso ante la pregunta-OH, si claro que estoy bien…veras Matt no digas nada mas…sobre ese asunto yo quería pedirte disculpas por mi estupido comportamiento de aquel día…-**

**¿Estupido comportamiento, no entiendo…-Matt se quedo extrañado.**

**-Eeeem…si bueno veras lo que paso el otro día… cuando te bese y te dije que te amaba… creo que no debí hacerlo…confundí mis sentimientos… ya sabes que abecés la amistad puede parecer otra cosa y bueno…yo realmente no estoy enamorado de ti…creo que confundí mis sentimientos, confundí la amistad con el amor y por eso te quería pedir perdón…- dijo Tai con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.**

**Matt se quedo sin saber que decir, sentía en el pecho como una punzada de dolor, parecía que le hubiesen apuñalado, y es que cada palabra de Tai fue para Matt un corte en su alma, lo que no sabia Matt era el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Tai por no decirle que le amaba y lanzarse sobre el para besarlo como deseaba hacer en esos momentos.**

**Tai temblaba aunque procuraba estar sereno, pero su calma se desvaneció cuando los ojos azules que tanto adoraba le dedicaron la mirada más glacial y cargada de odio y dolor que había visto en su vida.**

**¡Te odio-**

**Yamato se dio media vuelta echando a correr.**

**Tai aun seguía quieto sin entender nada solo sabia que había mentido a Matt para conservar su amistad y parece ser que había conseguido lo contrario a lo que pretendía, acababa de perder a su amigo, al ser amado, y para rematar su mala suerte encima había visto la mirada mas fría de su vida y las palabras mas dolorosas dichas por segunda vez de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo…ya Tai no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo al tiempo que unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –lo siento Matt..Por que no te dije lo que sentía…-"¡Por que!" fue la pregunta que resonaba una y otra vez en su mente.**

**Pero de pronto Tai no se dio cuenta que Yamato estaba mirándolo desde detrás de un árbol**

**, al parecer Matt esta vez no se había marchado, si no que simplemente quería ocultar su vergüenza, pero al escuchar otros sollozos que no eran los suyos se quedo callado y miro a donde estaba Tai y vio y escucho todo lo que decía el otro, allí podía ver como Tai lloraba.**

"**Esta llorando… ¿por mi?"**

**Tai seguía sollozando hasta que el sonido de unos pasos le hicieron alzar el rostro y fue cuando vio frente a el a Yamato, estaban cara a cara, ambos sonjorados y sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta estar a escasos centímetros, fue cuando sus manos se buscaron y al unirse notaron una corriente de sensaciones, sus ojos se miraban fijamente y poco a poco juntaron sus cabezas hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban cuando llego el roce y sus labios finalmente se juntaron ya no existió nada mas, simplemente se dedicaron a sentir, ni siquiera pudieron controlar sus emociones cuando sus manos empezaron a desvestir al otro y estas se desliaban por la piel desnuda del amante, tampoco supieron cuando ni cuanto tiempo sintió uno el cuerpo de otro, solamente se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, por sus sentimientos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche, habían pasado la tarde entregándose uno al otro, diciéndose solo con caricias lo que sentían el uno por el otro.**

**Allí estaban en un descampado en los bosques cerca de la ciudad.**

**Tai miraba a Yamato quien miraba fijamente el cielo, esa noche parecía que la luna no estaba ya que solo se veían unas nubes casi tapando hasta las estrellas.**

**-Tai… ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora-**

**Tai puso un dedo sobre los labios a Matt-chsss silencio, Matt no me importa lo que piensen los demás solo se lo que late aquí – tomo una mano de Ishida y se la llevo al pecho justo en el lado del corazón, Matt notaba como latía el corazón de Tai por lo que cerro los ojos y suspiro-tienes razón si estamos juntos ya nada mas importa…nuestro futuro lo marcamos nosotros- así Matt se acurruco en el pecho de Tai mientras este le sujetaba fuerte contra el.**

**Desde lo alto de la colina una mujer de raza gitana miraba a las estrella**

**-Bien…mis niños parece que hoy habéis pagado la deuda que teníais con esta simple pitonisa y habéis aprendido cual es vuestro destino- y sin mas la mujer echo a andar hacia la espesura de os árboles mientras sonaban los cascabeles de sus ropas blancas y brillaban sus adornos de colores y justo cuando desapareció entre la maleza las nubes que antes cubrían el cielo se retiraron y apareció una luna muy brillante.**

**FIN**

Bueno este es el final del capitulo tal vez debí a ver puesto algo de lemon pero me gusto así, siento que halla sido tan corto y solo espero que al menos os aya gustado y si no al menos hayáis pasado unos momentos entretenidos, gracias a los que lo han seguido hasta aquí.

Saludos.


End file.
